


Secret Love

by newtmasofficial



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!hades, hades's nickname for mal is mali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: After Descendants 3 Hades reuniting with Persephone and Mal getting to meet her stepmother for the first time.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Hades & Mal (Disney), Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 131





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I didn't make Hades and Persephone married in this, so technically not a stepmother yet.
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/190973206449/secret-love-dadhades)

After the barrier came down and the celebration ended, Mal looked around the crowd of people to find Hades. It shouldn’t have been hard to find him, his tall blue hair very distinct in a crowd full of AKs.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mal turned at the hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, Ben. I’m fine, but have you seen my dad? I lost him in the celebration, and I wanted to talk to him, but I can’t seem to find him,” Mal said.

She really had no idea where Hades could have gone if he wasn’t at the party. Where else would he go? It’s not like he had any friends in Auradon, and she hoped that he was smart enough to not go and find Zeus or Hercules. After all, from what she had heard, he had gotten over his hatred for those two long ago.

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” Ben said, breaking Mal out of her thoughts. “Come on, I’ll help you find him.”

Ben took Mal’s hand in his and led her away from the still celebrating crowd. The two walked around town, searching for any sign of the god, but had no luck so far. 

“Where could he have possibly gone?” Mal wondered aloud. She was getting tired, and new once everyone finished their celebration, people would start making their way back into town and she would have an even harder time trying to find Hades.

“Wait!” Ben stopped short. He pointed at the across the street, one block away, and turning a corner, Mal saw a flash of blue before it disappeared around the corner. 

“Come on!” Mal shouted, running ahead of Ben to try and catch her father. 

Mal reached the corner that Hades had just disappeared around and poked her head around. She was curious as to where he was going, and she didn’t think he would tell her if she stopped him before he got wherever it was he was going. 

They had reached a residential part of town, the street lined with quaint little houses, all various colors, but all lined with the most beautiful of flowers in the front yard. 

Hades stopped in front of a small blue house that seemed to have the most flowers and trees out front, the sunflowers next to the door even taller than Hades. 

Mal watched with curious eyes, confused as to why Hades would be here. He didn’t know anyone in Auradon, did he? 

Hades stepped up to the door, wiping his hands on his pant legs before cautiously lifting a hand to knock on the door. A moment later, the door swung open and the most beautiful woman that Mal had ever seen stepped out onto the porch. Mal had no idea who this woman could be or what she meant to her father.

The woman’s mouth dropped open before she suddenly flung herself into Hades’s arms. 

Mal, now more confused than ever, moved around the corner and behind a neighbor’s fence, so that she could hear what was being said. Ben dutifully followed behind her, not making a sound. 

“Oh my gods!” the woman gushed, pulling back only slightly from Hades. “What are you doing here? Why are you here?  _ How  _ are you here?” 

Before she let him answer her questions, the woman leaned in and kissed Hades. 

Mal let out a gasp and stood up from her crouched position behind the fence, knocking Ben backward into a trashcan.

Hades and the woman pulled apart, looking over to see what had caused the commotion. Hades, seeing Mal, just smiled and shook his head knowingly.

“Come on,” Hades said, waving Mal over to him. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Mal slowly walked toward the two, completely forgetting about Ben, glancing between the two adults’s faces. 

“Mal, I want you to meet Persephone,” Hades said. “We’ve been together ever since your mom kicked me out.”

Mal gaped, still no less confused than she was before. 

“Why don’t you all come in, and we can explain,” the woman, Persephone, suggested, holding the door open so the other three could follow her inside.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, Ben and Mal on one couch and Persephone and Hades seated across from them, Mal finally broke out of her stupor.

“What? How?” was all she was able to get out. Hades only chuckled before grabbing Persephone’s hand and squeezing it.

“Well, like I said, we’ve been together ever since your mother and I split up,” Hades started. “Have either of you ever heard Persephone’s story?”

At the shake of two heads, Persephone took over telling the story.

“I won’t go into too much detail, but basically, before Auardon came to be, I spent half my time in the regular world, and half my time in the underworld with Hades. He was the love of my life,” she said, glancing over at Hades. 

“It wasn’t an ideal situation,” Persephone continued. “But, once Auradon was created, the beast didn’t know what to do with me, since I split my time between worlds. I wasn’t bad, but I wasn’t a hero, either. So, he compromised by keeping my situation the same: I would spend half the year in Auradon, and half my year on the Isle.

“No one could know about it though, or else the beast thought that there would be an uprising on both the Isle and in Auradon at having someone who traveled so frequently between the two places, so I stayed under the radar.”

Mal cleared her throat, her mind reeling at what she had been told so far.

“But, what about my mom?”

“Well,” Hades took over, “there was a brief period of time where we were not together that I am not proud of, and that’s when we had you, Mali. You’re the best thing that came out of that dark period of my life. But, ever since then, any time that Persephone was on the Isle, we would spend it together. I love her, and will always love her.” 

Hades leaned over and kissed Persephone on the side of the head.

“You never answered my questions earlier, Hades,” Persephone said, turning to the man. “How are you here?” 

Hades, Mal, and Ben then told the story of how the barrier had been brought down.

“So wait, does that mean we can be together all the time now?” Persephone asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“If you’ll have me 365 days of the year, then I’m yours, baby,” Hades replied, leaning in to kiss Persephone.

“Ew, get a room,” Mal said after a moment, but she had a big smile on her face. She could not believe that her dad had found someone that made him this happy. She would get on to him later about not telling her about the love of his life; right now, she just wanted to spend time with him. 

“Well, Mal. I hope we can get to know each other?” Persephone said it like a question, unsure if the girl would accept her father dating someone who wasn’t her mother, even if her mother was an evil witch. 

Mal nodded and smiled. “I can’t wait.” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Persephone’s living room, Hades and her telling stories to the other young couple about their time living in the underworld. Mal found herself with a constant smile on her face as they discussed their antics. Settling back into the couch and under Ben’s arm while Hades told of the time he tricked Pain and Panic into dog sitting Cerberus, Mal decided she may not have the most normal of lives, but she wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!! I love reading comments/reblogs.
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/).  
> My main blog is [here](https://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/).


End file.
